sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander de Gaulle
)]] Name: Alexander de Gaulle Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Chess Club, Anime/Manga Club, School Choir, Video Game Club, Math Team, Math, Science Appearance: Alex is a rather odd sight. He stands at about 6 feet and weighs only 140 pounds. His hair is quite unusual. Alex has naturally curly and unkempt hair that can rarely be seen falling down past the bottom of his ears. He doesn’t bother to brush it except on the rare occasion when he is trying to impress someone. His hair is bleached white. This, however, is something that he doesn’t put much effort into maintaining, so quite often you can see his natural brown hair showing in the roots. His face keeps a roundish shape with semi-pronounced cheek bones. He keeps his face clean shaven. His eyebrows are bushy and are the brown color that his hair naturally is. He has light blue colored irises that sit within his almond shaped eyes. Alex’s lips are cracked and clearly damaged; they are chewed on regularly and are sometimes spotted with a fever blister. His teeth are clearly clean and on a good day can almost be as white as Alex’s hair. Alex commonly wears a black hoodie with a white undershirt and a regular pair of blue jeans, although he sometimes wears just a regular long-sleeve shirt with his pleather jacket. Along with this, he will always be wearing Nike sneakers. On the day of abduction Alex was wearing his favorite set of clothes. He wore a black hoodie which had several worn out spots from wearing it all the time, a loose pair of blue jeans with grass stains in the knees, and a pair of white Nike sneakers. He also wore his black Hard Rock Cafe t-shirt underneath the hoodie. Biography: Alexander de Gaulle was born in Seattle to Éric and Julie de Gaulle. His father had been born in France but on a visit to the US had met Alex’s mother and fell in love. The love shared between them was great enough that they had gotten married and Éric chose to move to live in Seattle where Alex’s mother had lived for her whole life. Alex’s father works at The University of Washington where he is a physics professor. Alex’s mother spent most of Alex’s early life as a stay at home mom to take care of Alex. She would take care of Alex and tutor him in different subjects so that he could have a jump start on learning when he started school. Alex did surprisingly well in math and science. As Alex turned 5 he was old enough to finally start school as a kindergartener. Throughout elementary school Alex excelled in most of his classes. He always kept very high marks in his classes although he did better in his math and science courses. He did so well with those, in fact, that he was tested and put in a different set of classes meant for more advanced students. He had already learned much of the basics from all the tutoring that his mother had given him. While in elementary school Alex started developing interests in several different things. One thing he found interesting was chess. The game was introduced to him by his father when he was beginning second grade. He would play the game quite often with his father and would learn different strategies from him. His elementary school did not have a chess club, so Alex was forced to play simply with his father. However, he did find the opportunities to enter a few tournaments as an individual. When playing with others Alex found that he was skillful in the game. He had won a few of the tournaments in the elementary age groups, which was joyful for Alex, but he was never able to beat his father. Another interest Alex developed during elementary school was because of his mother. Around the house Alex’s mother would show off her beautiful voice when singing different songs that she had heard. Alex would start singing along with his mother, wanting to see if he could mimic the beautiful tones that she created. It was found out that he could, and in fact he had a beautiful voice as well. With pushing from his mother Alex joined the elementary school choir in fourth grade. Alex’s father was unable to go to many of his performances but his mother was always there. Alex was embraced much by his mother and given praise which he much enjoyed. Alex always wished that his father could be there to give him the same praise, but he was able to play chess with him whenever his father had free time and that was when Alex was able to get the praise he wanted. Later Alex entered middle school. This was when he really started paying attention to making friends with others. In elementary school Alex was more interested in his studies than he was in making friends. So, he had started searching for other people that shared his interests and he made good friends with. He was also able to find people who didn’t necessarily share his interests, but Alex still liked and enjoyed hanging out with. Alex was nice to everyone he met and tried to be polite as possible, but he was especially so to his close friends. He held his friends higher than the rest of the school’s students simply because they had earned his respect. Everyone else had his kindness, but just weren’t quite as high up in his mind. In middle school Alex was able to find a chess club that he could join. On top of that he also joined the middle school choir. From both of these Alex gained more friends which he could share those interests with. Alex gladly attended these things whenever he could so that he could hone his skills and continue to have fun. There were many different tournaments held inside of the club itself which Alex competed in and would often win or place highly among the other students. Along with these Alex also competed in other tournaments, but this time with his school rather than as an individual. Although his team wasn’t quite as good as him so he wasn’t able to progress as far, it felt good to Alex to be a part of a team and work together. Alex started developing his major interest in math when he was in middle school, for his 6th grade year he was put into Algebra which challenged his mind. The challenge was a thrill to him and he always learned the new ways of manipulating numbers excitedly. He found out how to solve all of these different problems and looking around he saw all the different ways he could apply it. Alex continued happily in middle school. At the age of 12, Alex’s mother thought that she could trust Alex on his own more so she went out to get a job. Alex’s mother had many skills, with one of them being art, so she got a job as a Graphic Designer. Alex and his father were all for her getting a new job and supported her, but because of this Alex realized he would be alone more often as home. Alex, upon realizing he would have more alone time, decided that he should perhaps get involved in one more activity at school. With his thirst for competition not quite being quenched by just chess, Alex decided to get involved in the math team. Alex was welcomed onto the team because of his advanced skills in math. Alex was able to help his team get more victories in the small skirmishes of math questions that were had with other schools in the area. All of these skirmishes were to prepare them for the big Mathcounts competition. Each year Alex managed to make it to the state level of the competition, whether it was with his schools team or as an individual. Unfortunately, Alex never made it farther than that, his team never did well enough on the team test and he couldn’t surpass others on the individual test. Luckily, finding these activities came just in time for Alex, soon enough his voice would begin changing and he had to quit the choir for a bit, he just couldn’t keep it under control so that he could continue producing the beautiful notes that he once had before. Alex’s mother hadn’t been coming to his performances anyway because of her new job, and even though this was something that Alex much enjoyed, he figured that forcing himself to stay on something when the forces were against him was a bad idea. Near the end of 7th grade Alex decided to try out something to see if his parents would notice him more. He went out and bleached his hair white. He thought it would be unique and different and perhaps get a reaction from his parents, but they didn’t really care. It was just a change in hair color to them. Alex decided that he liked the way his hair looked with the new color, and even without it serving its initial purpose he kept it. In the 8th grade Alex’s parents noticed that he was growing awfully tall and was still really skinny. They made a point of taking him to the doctor to get this checked out. The doctor told them that it was fine and Alex just had a very fast metabolism, he would need to eat a lot more if he needed to gain weight, but they truly shouldn’t worry about it unless he dipped into what would be considered underweight. Upon entrance to high school Alex signed up for the clubs he was a part of in his previous years as a middle school student. Thinking that high school was supposed to be more of a social experience, Alex decided that it would be a good idea to sign up for some more social clubs. The first thing Alex did was immediately sign up once more for the choir, his voice had settled down and he was now able to produce a nice tenor voice with an even tone. Alex was once again able to enjoy singing and preforming in front of others. Many of Alex’s friends had taken to reading manga or watching anime and had gotten Alex hooked onto it as well. The different art styles and the way the story telling was enhanced with both the text and art appealed greatly to Alex. Alex didn’t have enough spending money where he could buy all the manga he wanted so he would go to sites on the internet where he was able to read scanalated manga. Alex did a similar thing with anime where he would go to sites that had uploaded episodes. Alex always enjoyed watching them in their original language so he was able to watch the subbed episodes on these sites. Upon looking into more of the clubs available at Aurora, Alex found that they had an anime/manga club. This looked interesting to Alex so he decided to sign up and meet some new people interested in manga and anime. Even with most of his days after school being filled up with clubs or teams Alex decided to look for one more club to fill up his time with. So, being a fan of video games he found that Aurora had a video game club and also signed up for that. He always enjoyed RPG video games and he figured that he might be able to find some people who could recommend different ones that he had not yet found. Alex didn’t truly develop as much of an interest in Science until his sophomore year in high school. He never had the time to play chess with his father anymore so he looked for a new way to get praise from him. His first idea was to take up an interest in what his father did for a living, so he took an interest in Physics. Every time he brought home the knowledge from these classes he took whatever time he could to discuss his father’s work and what he taught. Alex’s father was proud that his son was able to understand these things and knew that he would be a great addition to the field of science. Alex found that with all of the different activities he was involved in he had to stay up late many nights doing his homework, but he thought it was worth it. He was able to expand his social circle and find more things that interested him. Alex made many friends not only in these clubs and teams, but also outside of them. Whenever he would meet a new person in the hallways of the school he would take the time to try and get to know them. Alex drifted through high school keeping straight A’s in all of his classes. For the classes that he was able to choose, he would sign up for additional math or science classes, as he was working towards being a physicist. The senior year for Alex was one that he was looking forward to greatly. Advantages: Alex is very much a team player even when he feels that his teammates are at a lower level than him, and he also enjoys working with them. His intelligence allows him to come up with plans that will usually work, if he is given enough time. He can do so as well if rushed, but the quality may suffer. Disadvantages: Alex’s white hair is something that will likely stand out when trying to remain hidden. His slim figure is partially due to lack of muscle and therefore he would not be able to overpower others easily. He is not physically fit due to his interests and lack of exercise. He will actively seek out attention and may have a hard time concealing any of his activities because he will seek praise for what he has done. Designated Number: Male student No. 008 --- Designated Weapon: Packet of Purell Sanitizing Wipes Conclusion: "Wipe your face off... there's blood on it." Man, I LOVE that movie! Quite frankly, Alex, I'm afraid that's going to be the only use you're going to get out of those wipes. With any luck, that blood won't be yours. Crap, I should've worked a Resident Evil quote just then. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Firedog. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Firedog, JillSandwich93, SOTF_Help Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Summer Simms '''Collected Weapons: Packet of Purell Sanitizing Wipes (designated weapon) Allies: Sophie McDowell, Megan Emerson, Grace Faraday, Gavin Hunter Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alexander, in chronological order. The Past: *Le Garçon Avec Les Cheveux Blancs Pre-Game: *A Breath of Fresh Air *Dark Tony Hawk Is Born V5: *Pick Apart the Pieces of Your Heart *There Will Be a Short Stopover on the way to Disney Land *The Red Shoes *I solemnly swear that I am up to no good *Mischief Managed *By the Time I Get to Phoenix *Falling Slowly *A Classy Place to Meet Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alexander de Gaulle. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students